


High School Pictures

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Hidehaiseweek2015 [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 6, M/M, Out of Character, hidehaiseweek, hidehaiseweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has a photo album that looks a lot like the book Haise was searching for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Pictures

Day 6

**High School Pictures**

 

* * *

 

The book was supposed to be an ordinary book. With words and a complex storyline. Except , the book turned out to be a picture book. Well, its more like a photo album but still. When Haise had took the book off of Hide’s shelf he had thought he was grabbing an actual book.

It was unfair; Hide shouldn’t  own a photo album with the same cover as the book Haise was looking for.

Sighing deeply to himself, Haise made to put the book back onto the shelf Haise was borrowing from. Or he would had.

Frowning as he watched the picture float to the ground, Haise noted the sound of running water cut off. Signaling that Hide’s shower had stopped.

Bending down quickly, Haise held the album in one hand and reached for the photo. Standing up, Haise flipped the album opened to the last page, where Haise assumed the photo fell from. Halting in his movements, Haise felt something heavy in his stomach as he gazed at he photos of a young Hide standing next to an equally young black haired child.

Shaking slightly, Haise’s vision started to blur as he quickly turned over the picture in his hand.

Dropping the album, Haise shook as he stared at a picture of two teens smiling and grinning as they stood in front of a high school entrance.

Mouthing the name of the school to himself, Haise choked back a sob as he slowly fell to the floor.

“Hide,” Haise sobbed as he brought a hand to his mouth. Closing his eyes, Haise remembered.

Wet footsteps were heard as another person entered the room.

“Haise?” Hide asked and Haise turned around to face the other male.

Tears falling from his face, Haise smiled at Hide. “I’m sorry."


End file.
